


Stars

by whimsicalMelancholy



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M, i just had the idea and i almost started screaming, really short, sorry - Freeform, whoops, work is inspiring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalMelancholy/pseuds/whimsicalMelancholy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiho is the star that shines the brightest.<br/>After all this time, it's still the brightest in the sky.</p><p>(((Short ass drabble)))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

For once, everyone is the dorm is asleep before midnight.

Except for Jaehyo and Jiho.

Jaehyo is perched on the windowsill, looking outside at the stars and Jiho watches Jaehyo watching, both enraptured with a certain beauty.

"Hey, Jiho."

"Hm?"

"Come here."

Jiho gets up from the couch and joins Jaehyo at the windowsill.

"What are we looking at?" Jiho asks, squinting up into the dark sky.

"Look," Jaehyo says, pointing at a single star, shining brightly in the sky. "that one is you."

Jiho looks at Jaehyo sideways.

"You're the star that shines the brightest in my sky."

Jiho smiles lopsidedly and rolls his eyes, shoving Jaehyo lightly.

"Oh, shut up."

"Love you too."

 

Jiho thinks he's more like the moon though, and Jaehyo is his sun.

While Jiho is cold and calm and quiet, standing in the background, Jaehyo is smiling and happy and excitable, warm and shining. 

People praise the moon for being so lovely and beautiful, but not many realize the driving force behind the moon's beautiful glow. 

But if Jaehyo is the sun, Jiho is Jaehyo's stars too. 

The sun stopped shining a while ago, and Jiho misses his sun, the way it lit a fire inside his heart and made him feel so warm and alive.

He misses the sun everywhere, waking up to its brilliant rays, staring into it too long and blinding himself with its beauty, feeling its warmth pressed against him, burning him up with its searing kiss. 

But he misses the sun at night the most.

He looks out the window like Jaehyo used to, staring at himself, the stars.

Even after all this time, even without the sun to guide him, he can still find himself.

After all, he's the brightest star in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M GONNA SCREAM I DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO BE SO DEEP AND SHIT THIS WAS NOT MY INTENTION


End file.
